The Ghosts of Auslly
by Keeper Of The Dragon Flame
Summary: Austin & Ally are forced to come face to face once more at Trish & Dez's wedding, but things aren't going to well;will old feelings ever resurface? Austin & Ally are visited by 3 ghosts of Auslly; 15 year old them, 25 year old them,& themselves from two different futures. Can these ghosts force Austin & Ally to remember the way that each felt about each other?
1. Chapter 1

**The Ghosts of Auslly**

**A/N: Characters might be OOC I got this idea from the film Ghosts of Girlfriends Past..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, but I do own Johnson.**

* * *

There are 72 hours until the wedding of two of my best friends Trish De la Rosa and Dez Maxon, and being the best friend, I am obligated to be the best man. That meant that it is my job to make sure my buddy is completely calm and doesn't chicken out on Trish; for both his sake and mine.

The wedding is being held at the beach house that was owned by Moon's Mattress Kingdom, the company that Dez became CEO of after my parents died, the money stil came to me, I just simply had no time to run it because of my hectic music career. The beach house was fifty miles away from Miami, so that meant privacy for the occasion.

As I drove in the back of my jet black limo, awaiting my arrival, I couldn't help but think of a certain brunette that I haven't seen in nearly a decade; Ally Dawson, the maid of honour.

No matter how hard I tried, there was never a day I went without thinking of her, no matter how many girls I have hooked up with over the past nine and a half years, it has always been her. My chauffeur, Johnson, suddenly came to a halt, announcing that we had arrived, and I felt my heart quicken as he opened the limo door.

"Austin!" I heard a voice exclaim, I looked up to see none other than Dez saunter towards me in a navy blue suit, perfect for the title of CEO of a large corporation, he reached the parked vehicle and we did our signature "_What-Up?_" handshake.

"Dez it's so awesome to see you!" I clapped my friend on the shoulder, admiring how much he had matured since the accident. "How've you been?"

"Awesome to see you too my friend," he chuckled in his deep voice, shaking with laughter, his copper hair glistening in the Florida sunshine. "And I can't possibly be better! I'm about to marry the love of my life bro! How can anything top that?" I cringed at the mention of love, refusing to show the regret in my brown eyes.

"Is she here yet?" I whispered, knowing that Dez knew who _she _was. "I mean I know she will be here, she wouldn't miss your guy's wedding but..."

"Austin stop rambling, and she arrived before even Trish and I, as the maid of honour, Ally is in charge, and she is going to make sure that nothing goes wrong. She isn't going to have time to fight with you."

"Oh," Suddenly not wanting to go inside the beach house that technically belonged to me. "Johnson, would you please take my bags inside? I want to have a look around."

My chauffeur obeyed, snatching the luggage that I had brought with me and lugged them inside.

Dez had been summoned by his fiancé, so I was left alone to wander throughout the grounds of my family vacation home, trying not to become raw with emotion. Somehow I had stumbled to the wedding set; a white wood lattice arch stood farthest away, past the twenty rows of matching benches, all adorned with bright pink flowers.

Standing underneath the arch, wearing a sky blue spaghetti strap summer dress and clutching a worn out clipboard was none other than the girl that occupied my thoughts for the past decade. Her brown hair was blowing behind her in the wind, making her resemble an eternal goddess; like Persephone; the beautiful spring goddess.

The young woman had yet to notice my presence, instead was infatuated with some sort of check list on the clipboard, eyes silently checking items off. I watched as her brown eyes skimmed over me, not acknowledging my existence, until her eyes shot back to me and narrowed.

"Austin Monica Moon."

* * *

**JOYOUS SLEEP MY DARLINGS!  
Follow! Favorite! Review! I enjoy feedback! Please criticize!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here is Chapter 2 of The Ghosts of Auslly! **

**Thanks to Candy Lof, Uniquelydestiny, and Awesome for reviewing! Keep it up!**

**I apologize for the language used in this chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you might recognize!**

* * *

I clutched the scratchy clipboard in my hands as my brown eyes skimmed over a blonde figure standing at the end of the aisle, a figure I had never wanted to see again for as long as I lived. My eyes narrow at the sight of _him._

"Austin Monica Moon," I snarled, running a shaking hand through my windswept hair. "How nice of you to arrive..." I flashed him a hateful grin.

"Yes, I know." He replies, gleaming his signature smile that made want to both hug him and kill him. I sighed loudly, knowing that he just trying to annoy me, which is beyond working.

"Why aren't you with Dez?" I asked him, genuine curiosity getting the best of me. "I mean that's your job as the best man? Keeping Dez calm?"

"I could ask you why you aren't with Trish, but I already know the answer to that."

"Oh do you?" This guy was getting on my last nerve…

"You claim that you are trying to make things easier on the bride by doing everything," Austin whispers lightly, leaning against one of the benches. "But really in truly, you, Alice Elena Dawson, just want her out of the way so she doesn't ruin you perfectionist visions. You want full reign over the preparations for the wedding because you know that there is a chance that you might never get one for yourself."

_That. Is. It. _I stormed down the aisle, pausing in front of the blonde rock star; my eyes dark with anger as I smacked him across his perfect face.

"You fucking jackass."

* * *

My cheek stung from the contact of her hand, and I immediately knew that there would be a hand shaped bruise upon my cheek.

"_You fucking jackass."_ Ally growled her eyes bright with anger and tears as she ran inside, halfway to the door she turned around and yelled. "By the way! Those benches are covered in wet paint!"

Looking down at the bench I was leaning against, I noticed a **CAUTION: WET PAINT **sign taped to each side of the benches. My entire left side was covered in white paint as I cursed my existence.

Why is it that Ally always brings out both the good and bad inside of me? And how on earth am I supposed to last an entire weekend being so close to her, not to mention having to interact with her, seeing as both her and I were Maid of Honour and Best Man.

This is going to be a long weekend.

* * *

I hate him.

I absolutely positively a hundred percent hate him! Except, I don't.

Austin was my first everything, my first crush, kiss, boyfriend, time, I thought that we were going to be forever, but boy was I ever wrong. I knew that December morning that forever was just a fantasy, and that I needed to grow up and accept the fact that happily ever after just didn't exist.

A year and a half ago, when my best friend Trish called me up exclaiming that her and Dez were getting married, I couldn't believe it, I mean would you expect the two people who always fought to become engaged? That however, didn't mean I wasn't beyond ecstatic to be the Maid of Honour, the job I was made for.

As the door to the beach house came closer, I tried to dry my tears before the bridesmaids could see them; I was unsuccessful. Cassidy Williams, mine and Trish's second best friend, noticed my red and puffy eyes almost instantly and dragged me into the nearest empty room; someone's unpacked bedroom.

"Al, what's wrong?" Cass questioned, her blue eyes wide with concern.

"Austin fucking Moon." I didn't need to say nothing more than that before my strawberry blond friend whipped out her Iphone and mass-texted our entourage.

Within minutes the nearly empty room was filled with the five bridesmaids; Kira Starr, the daughter of Jimmy Starr, the man who just so happens to be Austin's boss, Didi Maxwell, Dez's younger sister, Isabella Connors, Trish's roommate from college joined Cassidy and I on the bed.

"Where's Trish?" I sniffled, the tears were slowly dying down, looking around the room I noticed that Didi was the only bridesmaid who hadn't slept with Austin, her only being excluded by the fact that she was his best friend's kid sister.

"I'm right here!" yelled the spunky Latina barging through the door, her curly hair was pulled back into a ponytail, falling gracefully down her back. "Cass said it was something important." Trish had yet to notice my tear-ridden eyes, but when she did she rushed to my side right away, brushing my brown hair away from my face. "What's wrong Ally?"

"Code Full Moon" Cassidy responded.

_What is Code Full Moon?_

* * *

**_Oooohh _How dare Austin be a jerk to the wonderful Ally! And how dare he sleep with all of the bridesmaids!  
**

**Damn Manwhore!**

**Follow! Favorite! Review!**

**Love You!**


	3. Chapter 3

**M****wahahaha! I am back with more drama!**

**Third Chapter in less than twenty four hours? Go Me!**

**Thanks to LoveShipper, Guest, FunnyPicklesAreAwesome, Uniquelydestiny, and Candy Lof for REVIEWING! KEEP IT UP!**

**D****isclaimer: I don't own A&A or anything you might recognize.**

* * *

I ran my black jacket under warm water and soap, trying to get the white paint out so it doesn't ruin, it didn't work. Tossing the ruined article of clothing into the bathroom garbage, I made my way into the festivities looking for Dez or Johnson, but they were nowhere to be found and somehow I ended up at the open bar, downing a shot of whiskey.

"Long time no see Austin!" A voice cried from the seat beside me. I looked sideways to see a curly haired teenager looking up at me with wide eyes. The glass of Pepsi he was drinking spilt onto the hardwood floor. "Aww nartz!" the kid exclaims, and a wave of familiarity surges through me.

"Nelson?" I ask, not believing my own two brown eyes; Nelson had outgrown the plaid polo shirts and the ridiculous round frame glasses that he always wore. But some things never change as he kept his old goofy catchphrase. "How've you been bud?"

"Pretty good!" Nelson smiled his lopsided grin. "Ally is still teaching my piano and oboe lessons, but not for much longer, but you knew that."

"What do you mean '_not for much longer'?_" I asked him, not quite sure that I heard correctly.

"Austin come on," he scolded me, a look of disappointment written on his face. "After Mr. Dawson had his car accident, Ally was forced to take over the store by herself; and it isn't going so well. She had to give up her record deal to save the store. It wasn't worth it."

"Wait!" I exclaimed, disbelief clouding my face. "Lester was in a _car accident? _How long ago?" There was some person beside me ordering a pink martini but I completely shut them out. How could Ally not even _tell _me about it? Well, I could understand that Ally didn't, but what about Dez or Trish?

"Austin, today is the first anniversary of when Mr. D was hospitalized, he has been comatose ever since."

* * *

"Alright girls," Trish announced maniacally rubbing her hands together, smiling evilly at her idea, the idea that somebody has yet to include me in. "Does everyone know the plan?" Everybody nodded excessively except for Didi and me.

"_Operation Full Moon_ is a go!" They all chanted, jumping up and down in their black shiny stilettos.

"What is a go?" I demanded, but was immediately ignored.

"Is this really necessary?" Didi asked, looking around at the group of bridesmaids. "I mean, did Austin really screw up badly enough to deserve this?"

"Didi, you just don't understand." Kira snapped, her caramel skin glowing in the sunlit room as she came to stand beside me. "Austin slept with me, and Cassidy, and Isabella, and most importantly Ally." She pointed to each one of us as she said our names.

"And he used us." Cassidy added, her blue eyes narrowing at the memories.

"And told us that we were his one and only." I added, slumping to my knees, pushing my hands through my hair. "Then he'd leave."

"He always called me _Ally_." Isabella whispered low enough so that she thought I couldn't hear her, the other girls murmured in agreement.

That sent me off the edge. What nerve does he have to treat me the way he did, then call my friends by my name when they were in bed together? God dammit I need a fucking drink. I approached the open bar and ordered a pink martini, oblivious to the two people beside me as I drowned my drink.

"_Austin, today is the first anniversary of when Mr. D was hospitalized, he has been comatose ever since." _

"Ahem." I slurred as I turned towards the conversation about my dad, a subject that I despise talking about. Angry brown eyes met sympathetic brown eyes as Austin Moon spun towards me. "Why…the hell…are you two… talk-ing… about… my dad." **[A/N: Talking as a drunk]**

"Ally why the hell didn't you tell me?" Austin exclaimed, slamming his hand down on the counter.

"I don't have to… answer _you._" I snarled, twirling my empty martini glass in my hand. "Because this had nothing… to do with you. But!" I pointed my chipping manicure at his chest. "You are talking… about my father. So it has… everything… to do with…me." I broke out into a fit of giggles, throwing my head back to let the outrageous sound out.

"I was catching up with my boy Nelson here," Austin gestured to an empty stool beside him that was spinning rapidly, indicating that someone had recently fled it.

"Obviously." I smirked before stumbling away from the blonde that had caused me so much grief the past decade. I made my way across the room, accidently bumping into every third person on my way to the back porch that had an epic view of the Pacific.

I was standing there for who knows how long, when two warm hands covered my eyes and spun me around, I looked up into warm blue eyes that I used to know so well and smiled.

"Dallas!" I was smiling brightly until I noticed my five best friends spying through the glass doors, all pointing at the handsome guy standing in front of me and mouthing the words _Operation Full Moon._

* * *

**Mwahahaha! Another Cliff Hanger for my pretties!**

**Follow! Favorite! Review!**

**Until Chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to FunnyPicklesAreAwesome, OrignalityIsBeauty, and LoveShipper for reviewing! Keep it up!**  
**And For LoveShipper: Just wait, we are just beginning **

**I appologize for this awful, awful, Its just a filler and the story will get better.**

* * *

It's been an hour and a half since a drunk Ally stumbled away from me and the bar, and I had to admit; I was worried about her. The girl might drive me insane and remind me of why I did what I did, but I still loved her nonetheless, and I knew firsthand what my girl was capable of when she was drunk so I decided to go look for her.

I didn't have to look long as I found Trish and four of her all-too-familiar bridesmaids huddled around the glass doors that led out back, the girls were giggling loudly and I knew that it had something to do with the Maid of Honour. I came up to stand behind Dez's younger sister Didi, knowing that she would be the safest of the five, and looked out the door to see Ally talking with none other than Dallas Santiago, her ex-boyfriend, whose hand was moving toward her lower area. Outraged I push past the eavesdropping group of exasperated girls out onto the porch where the two were talking and sat in one of the beach chairs that someone had so kindly taken time to open. I sat down, stretching out my legs and folding my arms behind my head, smiling up at the two conversationalists. The two quickly turned and rudely observed the position I was currently in.

"Do you mind?" Ally growled at me, brown eyes turning black as coal with anger.

"No," I smiled, glaring at Dallas, who shifted under my heavy stare. "You can continue."

"You," she groaned, waving her index finger at me. "Are _impossible! _C'mon Dallas," she turned and grabbed Dallas's hand, dragging him towards the stairs. "_We_ are going for a walk." Dallas turned around and grinned at me, causing Trish and her bridesmaids to burst of full-fledged laughter, and I knew that this situation was too good to be true.

"Trish!" I cried, running my calloused hand over my solemn face. "What the hell did you do?!"

"She needed to get over you." The short Latina replied with anger, I could feel her staring at me. I forget sometimes, how when I left Ally, I left Trish's best friend. The one person on this earth she cares more for than Dez. "And the best way to get over someone is to find someone else."

"But did you have to make _Dallas _her someone else?" I snarl, teeth curling at his name. "Couldn't have picked anyone other than him?"

"No." she smiled, her mischievous nature shining through.

"Why?"

"Because I needed to get to you…" That was it, Trish may be my best bud's fiancée, but she was pissing me off. I got up off the chair I was in and stormed inside, leaving the bride-to-be and her bridesmaids in my wake. The inside of this place looked exactly as it had five years ago when I last visited, well except for the white wedding decorations adorning every surface.

I didn't know where I was going until I got there; my old summer bedroom. Someone had been in here recently; it was evident by the footprints in the thin layer or dust on the hardwood. I made my way towards my old bed, sitting solemnly on the edge, looking at the dresser mirror. I looked the same as when I was fifteen; black skinny jeans, red v-neck and a blue and red plaid shirt, a goofy grin on my face.

But that wasn't what I was wearing, and I am certain that I'm not smiling like that right now. What the hell is going on? Before I could wonder more on that, Mirror Austin jumped out of the mirror and onto the solid ground not a foot away from me.

"Hello Austin," he said, smiling down at me, a sparkle in his-our- brown eyes, "Do you remember me?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay I really don't like this chapter, it's late and I want to get this out before I crash.**

**I promise I will clean it up in Chapter 5!**

**Love and Pancakes!**

**Review! I like criticism!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Heyyo Fanfictioners! I'm back with Chapter 5! I apologize in advance if you don't enjoy this, but it was really fun to write!**

**I want to thank happyheyface, Hayley, FunnyPicklesAreAwesome, Melodies Stuck In My Head, Guest, Candy Lof, LoveShipper, storywriter1997, WiseGirl9071105 for reviewing! Keep it up!**

**I also want to thank you for the 16 favorites and 31 follows! You guys are the best!**

**I don't own A&A, Ghosts of Girlfriends Past, or anything you might recognize!**

**CHAPTER 5 HERE WE COME!**

* * *

"Wh-Who are you?" I demanded the blonde figure in front of me, frantically shaking my head back and forth, trying to make sense of what was happening. "What d-do you want?"

"I'm you." It replied, smiling the smile that now only existed in pictures.

"No, _I'm _me!"

"I'm the _Old you." _They stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Old Me" looked around the room, looking for something specific. "_The Ghost of Auslly Past _to be exact. I'm here to save yours and Ally's relationship."

"_The Ghost of What_?" I scoff, accepting the fact that I was now hallucinating and the "Old Me" in front of me wasn't real, he was just a figment of my imagination due to seeing Ally with Dallas.

"The Ghost of _Auslly Past," _he replied smirking. "Ya know, like _Brangelina _only, instead of Brad and Angelina, it's you and Ally." Past began to pace around the room, continuing to look for whatever it is he's searching for. He picked up an old picture-frame and examined it with adoration. "You kept it up…" It took me a minute to realize that it was an old photo of Ally and I, from when we first started dating, when everything was perfect.

"Yeah well," I said arrogantly. "In my defence I haven't stepped foot in this house since my-_our _parents died so I just never bothered taking it down." The look Past gave me could have killed me, looking at those burning brown eyes chilled me to the bone, freezing me to the spot as he stalked over and clenched my neck.

"_Don't," _he spat venomously, eyes still burning. "You _ever _pull that shit with me. You know as well as I do that Ally is the _best thing _that has ever happened to you. So _never _try and tell me otherwise."

"Dude," I choked out, prying his hand off my neck. "Sorry." Past smiled lightly, but I could tell that this wouldn't be forgotten so easily. "So why are you here Past?"

"Ha, I thought you'd never ask!" He exclaimed, doing that weird spinning move I used to do when I was ecstatic. "Tonight you will be visited by three ghosts; I am the first one. Tonight you will feel things you haven't felt for a very long time, and there's nothing you can do about it. Understand?" I shook my head, I hadn't been this confused since grade ten Trigonometry, Past sighed. "I told them to send someone else to explain…Here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a fancy brochure. _**So You Just Found Out That You Will Be Visited by Three Ghosts**_

"Dude, I'm not reading that."

"Fine, then follow me."

"Where?"

"Just follow me." Past ordered, leading me to the mirror he popped out of. "In you go." He gestured to the mirror in a wave. I gently placed my fingers against the cool reflection to find that my hand went past the wall, followed by the rest of my body.

A vortex of black and white spun around me, coming to an abrupt halt. The darkness lifted to show a place I hadn't been in quite a long time; Sonic Boom.

And standing at the counter, adorned in a yellow t-shirt, a jean vest, flowery skirt and brown boots, her dark bangs tied back out of her face, was Ally, _fifteen year old Ally_.

"Past where are we?"

"Austin Moon, welcome back to the day you met Ally Dawson."

* * *

**Sorry about how short it is! It's 11 o'clock and again I wanted to get this out!**

**I love you guys!**

**Read! Review! Favorite! Follow!**

**Until next time my lovelies!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: WOW.. Chapter 6! Never thought I'd get this far...**

**Anywhoooooooo... Thank you my beautiful readers, both silent and active!**

**Minnay, happyheyface, Rawrishish, taylar5, queenc1, ImNotPerfectAreYou, LoveShipper, and FunnyPicklesAreAwesome - THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR GIVING ME 33 REVIEWS I LOVE YOU ALL 3**

**Chapter 6 :P**

* * *

The warm water of the shower pounded down on my bare back, steam coiling up from my reddened skin. Dallas and I had gone for a walk after storming away from Austin, and we talked about what was new in our lives; he still works at the _libary, _as he still calls it (ugh), and he split with his spouse not that long ago, they got custody of their four year old daughter. I don't know what it is, but something about him has changed.

I turn the shower tap off, listened to the rushing water coming to a stop, and then peeled back the ceramic shower curtain, looking at myself in the steamed up mirror. I see soaking wet brown hair and puffy dark eyes, courtesy of the alcohol that I had consumed earlier. Ignoring my reflection, I wrap the waiting towel around my torso, instantly warming.

"Hey, hurry up!" A voice cried out, scaring me out of my skin. I opened the bathroom door, sticking my head into the main bedroom.

"Trish?" I called back, receiving no answer. "Cass? Kira?" _still no answer._ "Issy, Didi?"

_Nothing._

"I'm not your friends Ally." The voice laughed, obviously amused at my cluelessness. I turn back into the bathroom, or more specifically,_ the mirror._ There was a figure in the mirror, but details were hidden by the fog. Wiping my hand across the glass, the fog disappears to reveal a young girl with dark brown hair, a yellow t-shirt, denim vest, flowery skirt and brown boots. _Me. _"Get ready, we are already late."

"_Wait, what?"_

The day I first met Ally Dawson was still fresh in my mind, so why did I have to return to it?

"Past," I asked my younger self. "What are we doing here?" He didn't respond, he had eyes only for Young-Ally.

"They're late." He sighed, checking his non-existent watch. "They should've been here by now." As if on cue, a vortex of black and white identical to the one that brought me here, appeared to my left, and out stepped two Allys.

"Of course I know what Auslly is," I heard My-Ally snap, her patience wearing thin from the evident explanation Other-Her must've been giving her. "_I invented it._ No, I don't want a brochure!" I couldn't help but smile as I took in her appearance; dripping wet hair, makeup-free face-not that she used that much anyway-and a scowl printed on her face.

She still was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

She saw me, _both me's, _a moment later, her brows furrowed in confusion. It was all too much to handle, too much for both of us to comprehend. I smile small and unsurely, letting her know that I was just as confused as she was. Ally's next actions surprised me, for I hadn't seen that expression in a very long time.

Not since that last night.

Her eyes filled with fear and tears, and her bottom lip began to quiver, her sure tell way of knowing she was about to cry. She rushed towards us, obviously distraught, and I opened my arms to hold her, to keep her safe from her fears. Only, she ran straight past me into Past's arms, latching on to his neck like it was her life force. His face was panic stricken, and you couldn't miss the glares that Other shot Ally. Other stormed over to the embracing two and ripped them apart, still shooting daggers at her older self.

"This," Other said, gesturing to Past. "Is _my _Austin, you have your own." It was obvious that the two girls didn't get along as well as Past and I did, the way that My-Ally nonchalantly wiped a silent tear out of her eye.

"What are we doing here?" I asked again, determined to get an answer this time.

"You are going to watch every moment you've ever spent with each other," Other-Ally replied smugly, crossing her arms and leaning into Past. "You will hear every thought the other has thought about you, and see every reaction the other has had to something significant you've done."

"Understand?" Past whispered as he snaked his arms around Other's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"No." We both replied, shaking our heads.

"Well that sucks," Other smiled brightly, just like Ally used to do to me. "Because we've already begun."

* * *

**A/N: Ooooohhhhh whats going to happen next?**

**Why did Ally hug _Past? _What are Austin and Ally going to learn about each other?_  
_**

**Leave your Ideas in a REVIEW! :P**

**Read, Review, Follow, Favorite!**

**Until Chapter 7!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey my precious readers! Thanks for reading, it really means a lot! **

**Thanks for all who reviewed! Keep it up!**

**Legend for the next few chapters: **

Normal: Now (Austin and Ally)

_Italic: Memories (Past and Other)_

**I might have modified the How-We-Met scene to work better with the story.**

**This chapter is pretty short but it was fun writing the commentary on it! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters you recognize, or A&A**

**Chapter 7!**

* * *

"We are starting with Ally's memory of meeting Austin." Past explained.

"Then we are moving on to Austin's memory of meeting Ally." Other continued. "Lets begin."

* * *

_Other-Ally was standing at the Sonic Boom counter, laughing as she watched her best friend return to her newest job, one that she was likely to have for only another hour. She had begun to start writing in her book again, only to be interrupted by some obnoxious blonde playing the drums. Marching over towards the drummer and some random ginger video taping him, Other couldn't help but notice how attractive he was. The blonde, not the ginger._

* * *

"How attractive I was?" Austin winked at Ally, who scoffed and returned to the all too familiar memory that they were watching from the store's courtesy seats. No one acknowledged them, but they were practically ghosts- who were watching two other ghosts replay all of the important memories.

Nothing weird about that.

* * *

_Other placed he two fingers in her mouth, whistling in the drummer's ear. _

"_Um, did you not see the '**PLEASE DO NOT PLAY THE DRUMS**_' _sign?" She scolded, eyes narrowing at the blatant disregard for the rules. _

"_Its okay!" he exclaimed, grinning like a five year old at Disneyland. "I'm an awesome drummer!" He then did an arrogant drum roll using...corn-dogs_... _as the drumsticks?_

* * *

"Arrogant?!" Austin cried, looking at Ally accusingly, who sat surprisingly close to him even though she was acting like she hated him.

"You still are." she smirked as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

"_What you just said has nothing to do with what I just said. Are those corn-dogs?" _

"_Mmhmm!" He cried, taking a honking bite out of one of them._

"_Ewww!" How could someone so cute be so annoying?_

* * *

"Cute yet annoying?" Austin considered, stretching his arms behind his head, wrapping his arm around Ally's shoulder. "I can live with that. Even though we both know I'm sexy as hell."

"I wouldn't know," she replied. "I didn't visit you when I damned you to it."

* * *

"_Do you know how dirty these drums are? How unhealthy corn-dags are?" He continued to look at her with puppy dog brown eyes. Dammit he's frustrating. "Ugh, there's no food allowed in here!" _

_The ginger friend then began rambling on about how they were making a music video, and how he was the director. Irrelevant stuff like that._

"_We're gonna need a lot of instruments." Past exclaimed, smiling. "I can play anything!" _

_Wow- someones cocky._

* * *

"Hey!" Austin whined, glaring at the brunette sitting next to him. "I can and you know it!"

"Whatever, doesn't change the facts Rockstar."

* * *

"_Piano, drums, guitar, harp," Past began to list off, pausing when he saw the trumpets. "I can even play a trumpet threw another trumpet!" He then demonstrated, receiving awkward applause from the remaining customers in the store. _

_The ginger then tried to play a harmonica threw a sousaphone, which resulted in the smaller instrument flying through the air, lodging itself in an old lady's throat._

"_Prepare to be Heimlich-ed!" The ginger cried, rushing to the old ladies rescue._

"_Okay, here's the thing about the instruments." The music prodigy began, entwining his hands together. _

"_Let me guess," she said sarcastically. "You don't have any money..."_

"_What if!" He starts, an idea blooming in his eyes. "I pay you back when I get rich and famous?"_

_Was this guy **serious**? This is **pathetic**!_

* * *

"**Pathetic**?" Austin snapped, eyes turning dark. "I was _**pathetic?**_"

"I said the situation was pathetic."

"You said I was-|

"Lets just keep watching Austin."

* * *

"_Great!" Other exclaimed sarcastically again. "You can just get your butler to fly over on a private jet and drop off a bag of shiny gold coins!"_

"_Really?!" The blonde said happily. _

"_Uh, No." she replied snappishly as a pair of dentures with a harmonica lodged in them rolled across the counter. She gingerly picked them up, and placed them in the drummer's hands._

* * *

"Well that was quick." Ally commented, yawning.

"I don't remember it happening like that." Austin whispered.

"Well now we get to see how it looked from your perspective."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! **

**Review/Follow/Favorite!**

**I love you all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you to all my beautiful readers! You guys are truly remarkable.**

**I promise that in the next few chapters after this one there will be TONS OF AUSLLY.**

**Same legend; **Normal= Austin and Ally (Present), _Past and Other (Memories.)_

**This chapter is very short and more of a filler for the real story.**

**Enjoy my pretties!**

* * *

"Isabella have you seen Ally?" Trish asked her bridesmaid, who was currently chatting up the bartender. "I haven't seen her in hours."

"Now that you mention it," Isabella said, sipping on her golden drink, her black hair falling out of her loose ponytail. "I haven't. I also haven't seen Moon."

"Dallas is right there," Trish said, pointing at the man sitting alone across the room. "So she's not with him..."

"You don't think..."

"No fucking way."

"Agreed."

* * *

My perspective.

Goddammit, this isn't going to end well. I could never control my thoughts around Ally in the first place, always afraid of thinking aloud. Even from the first day I prayed that she would never hear what I thought of her.

"Austin," Ally snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. "Hey, are you ready?"

"What?" I say, breaking through my daze.

"I said _are you ready?"_

"Oh, um yeah."

* * *

_Dez led Past to the mall, claiming that there was something that he had to show him._

"_Okay Dez," Past sighed, allowing his tall friend to drag him to some music store the sign read _Sonic Boom._ "Why are we here?" Don't get him wrong, music was his first love, but then on the other hand so was sleep._

"_I need to show you something." The ginger friend replied, pointing through the glass doors to a pair of teenage girls. _

"_Dude, I don't see the big deal about-" Past cut himself off when the girl at the counter looked up. Her face was purely angelic, the Miami sun glistening off of it like snow, her brown eyes so dark it was like he would forever be lost in them if he looked to them for too long._

* * *

"Angelic?" Ally whispered, and I could pratically feel the red blush creeping up the back of my neck. "Seriously?"

"Shut up and watch."

* * *

"_Okay, here is the plan." Dez explained, wringing his hands together sinisterly. "She loves music, you love music. You will go in there and be obnoxious as possible so she will notice you and have to talk to you. Got it?"_

"_Why can't I just go in and talk to her?" Past inquired, curiousity furrowing his brow. "I mean, wouldn't that be easier?"_

"_Bro trust me," Dez tried, preparing himself for what he was going to say next. "They call me the _Love Whisperer."

"_Dude no one calls you that."_

* * *

"So thats why you were so annoying when we first met?" Ally asked timidly, "you wanted to get to know me?"

"Well yeah..."

"Okay, I don't think we need to watch anymore." Ally replied, her voice shaking slightly. "Turn it off."

"Okay."

* * *

I awoke with a start, lying bare on my bed. _Was it all a dream? _What was I thinking, of course it was. There is no scientific explanation for travelling back in time with your past-self. It is completely irrational. I got dressed in warm clothes, and walked out of my room, completely oblivious to the figure standing in the mirror.

"Dammit Ally Dawson!" I was bombarded with a shrieking bride and her bridesmaids. "Where the fuck have you been?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, shaking my head at the girls. "I was sleeping."

"Yeah okay."

"I was!"

"Then why were you and Austin missing at the same time?" I could feel his eyes on the back of my neck, like they used to do so many times when we were younger. I turn my head over my shoulder and look into familiar brown eyes.

_"_Hello Elliot._"_

* * *

**A/N: Haha sorry for leaving it there! Haha Elliot is here to fuck shit up.**

**Haha Review!**

**Send suggestions on what memories to Auslly them through!**

**Read/Follow/Favorite/Review!**

**Love, Love, Love **


End file.
